


What Could Have Been

by noblesse_oblige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblesse_oblige/pseuds/noblesse_oblige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another time, in another place, they could have been together. But one cannot exist alongside the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from the Celebration of his own birth, Theseus Trevelyan tells Cullen about his twin sister who perished at the Conclave.

Stepping out in the cool breeze felt like a wave of relief to the Inquisitor, a young man not even in his thirties. His shoes clicked on the cobble as he walked towards the railing of the balcony, the sound of the festivities below growing fainter with each step. The young man ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed as he leaned against the railing, relishing the fresh air.

"Inquisitor?"

The young man turned around, met with a familiar amber gaze and fur pauldron. The Lion of Skyhold, Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford stood before him, back straight, stiff, and at attention. The Inquisitor smiled for a moment than returned his gaze out towards the courtyards where the soldiers and servants were celebrating away from the pompous nobles inside the great hall.

"I've told you before, Cullen," He chuckled, "We don't need the formalities. You _can_ call me by name."

"Yes, well, Theseus Trevelyan sounds foreign to the tongue," Cullen explained abashedly, hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Only because you never use it." Theseus retorted.

"Fair enough."

Cullen approached the balcony alongside Theseus, following his gaze down towards the common people. Templars, Mages, Soldiers, and Servants alike danced below them, following the beat of drums the strums of lutes.

"With this celebration being for your birth, I'm surprised you aren't with your Inner Circle," Cullen said quietly, "Particularly Dorian.  

Theseus and Dorian's relationship was no secret. It never was. Theseus was never one to hide, much to the disdain of his Spymaster and Ambassador, but it was in his nature and it had done him good so far. He didn't change what didn't need to be fixed, and so far his upfront attitude had been to his benefit.

The Inquisitor rubbed his gloved hands together and chuckled, "I already dragged him to the Winter Palace. I wasn't about to have him deal with the Orlesians again quite so soon. Besides, I told everyone I'd meet them in the Tavern when I was finished at placating the Ladies with an appearance."

At the request of Josephine, Vivienne, and Lelianna, Skyhold was currently host to a celebration of the Herald of Andraste's birth. Nobles from all over Thedas came for the festivities: Ferelden, The Free-Marches, Navarra, even a few noble supporters from Tevinter. However, like any chance to meet and influence power, the celebration was mostly attended by the Orlesian nobilities. Their fanciful dresses, suits, and masks were abundant in the Great Hall, and although they feigned their approval, Theseus could tell that Skyhold was not to their liking. He didn't much care for their opinions. Skyhold was for the Inquisition, not for such extravagancies. It wasn't like he wasn't equipped to deal with them though. All those years learning from his parents, of whom didn't even bother to send even a letter of acknowledgment of his birthday, were for a reason after all.

"It's not a terrible idea," Cullen shrugged, "But it might work better if you were actually down there socializing. I'm not complaining though. It's much nicer up here."

"Yeah," Theseus said between hushed laughter, "I guess you're right. I needed a break though you know. It's hard entertaining like this by myself. When I was younger, I always had my sister, and after she left for the Circle I always looked forward to writing her letters and sending gifts."

"I remember now," Cullen smiled, "You have a twin sister."

" _Had._ Had a twin sister," Theseus smiled sadly, bitterly, "She was at the Conclave."

"Oh, that's right," Cullen frowned, "My apologies, I didn't mean to --"

"Nah, it okay," Theseus said reassuringly, "I ran out of tears at Haven."

The silence was quickly filled by the sound of laughter, music, and cheering, the parties below showing no sign of slowing. It'd be likely that the celebration would continue on into the wee hours of the morning, until the new day's sun shone over tips of the tallest mountains in the Frostbacks. Cullen suddenly broke the silence.

"What was she like?"

Theseus smiled earnestly stretching his back away from the balcony.

"The easiest way to explain it, I guess," Theseus said, "Is that she was a free spirit, even when we were children. She ran in the house, broke a million priceless vases and paintings, tracked mud into the dining room more times than I can count. But she always did it with the biggest grin on her face. That was before the Circle."

"She was an Ostwick Mage, am I correct?"

"Not just a Mage," Theseus beamed proudly, "She was the youngest Senior Enchanter to ever hold the position in Ostwick. Gifted. Brilliant. Doesn't mean she wasn't as carefree as she was when she was just a noble's daughter. I heard from a thousand sources about how she'd accidently set the Knight Commander on fire during a lesson, or how she'd taken hours to complete her Harrowing just because she wanted to explore."

"She sounds like a handful," Cullen said playfully.

"Oh, she was, she was. Don't get me wrong," He said, a smile playing on his lips, "But she was one of their best. Before the Conclave, I managed to meet up with a few Templars who were stationed at Ostwick before the Rebellions. They said that her students were always the happiest and quickest learners, and that she sang for the new children to calm them down.

"When the Rebellions happened, Ostwick stood for a long time. It was a neutral Circle, but there were exceptions for both Templars and Mages. When things heated up, she'd calm them down. A Templar struck a child who spoke of turn, and when she confronted the Templar he attacked her. Threw her in the dungeons. Beat her. A group of Mages managed to break her out, and get her out of the Circle."

Cullen stood there attentively, listening to every word. He had heard the Ostwick was neutral and that many Mages and Templars took refuge there, but he hadn't heard any stories of Mages leaving after its initial fall.

"Most of the Mage delegates held official positions in the Circle of Magi. Senior Enchanters, First Enchanters, Representatives for each of the Houses, etc. So, I wasn't surprised when I saw her there, but I was surprised to see scar that the Templar's gauntlet had left over left eye. It was the first time I had physically seen my twin sister in a little over twenty years and she'd been maimed. Did you know she's probably the reason that I still live?"

At the shock, Theseus nodded looking at his hand then to stars in the sky above.

"I didn't remember either, until Adamant. When we fell into the Fade, that's when I remembered. When I first grabbed the Orb, I was only able to do so because she had thrown up a barrier to defend me. I was close to the Divine at the time, and she was on the other side of the room, and well, when the Temple exploded, the only two who were in the barrier were pushed into the Fade. I owe her everything."

Cullen placed a comforting hand on Theseus shoulder, "I'm sorry, Theseus. She sounded like a brave and beautiful woman."

Theseus nodded and then laughed. Just barely he could see his Inner Circle waving him over towards the Tavern, tankards of Ale sloshing around. He could see the pout of Dorian's lips even from their current distance.

"Looks like your presence is being requested, Inquisitor," Cullen teased and shooed him along, "Don't worry. I'll cover for you if Josephine asks any questions."

"Thanks, Cullen," As Theseus began walking towards the stairs, he turned around to meet Cullen's gaze once more, "You know, if she were--" He paused for a second and then continued, "If Andromeda were here, I think you would have really liked her."


End file.
